


Helping Hands

by kitten_combatant



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_combatant/pseuds/kitten_combatant
Summary: Shanks isn't as deft with his hands as he used to be. Thankfully, Buggy's got hands to go around.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old, but hopefully still cute?? ilu shuggy nation

_“Whoa!! How’d ya do THAT?!” Buggy lept down from the crow’s nest. Below, Red-Haired Shanks had fashioned his crimson locks into an intricate patterned braid, zig-zagging around his head in a sort-of crown._

_“Heh, wouldn’t you like to know?” Shanks smirked, pivoting his head so his crewmate could inspect the other side._

_“Y-you show off! Teach me, or else!”_

_“Nah, it’d take too long to teach you.” Buggy preemptively snarled, but Shanks just laughed and pushed him to the edge of a barrel. “I’ll just do it myself.”_

_As Shank’s hands combed their way through his hair, Buggy tried - and failed - to hide his growing blush._

* * *

“YEOWCH!” Buggy yelped, his hand jumping to cover his left ear. “What was that for?!”

Shanks grimaced. “Sorry, sorry! It’a a little hard to braid with one hand, ya know. Thought maybe I could get a better grip with my… teeth.” He chuckled as he pantomimed his intended action. Buggy’s cheeks lit up as red as his partner’s hair.

“Geez, don’t go bitin’ the future King of the Pirates' beloved ear!” _Pop!_ The ear in question was now being cradled in the clown’s hands like a beloved child. Shanks rolled his eyes, but his fond smirk didn’t disappear. Instead, he took a few steps closer.

“I-I’ll have you thrown overboard!” He tried to mask his embarrassment with bravado. “You’ll be Sea King bait all over again!”

“Oh? Well _Bug_ , if you’re that insistent on getting rid of me, I guess I’ll take my leave…” Shanks turned to face the door, only to find a floating hand already clicking the lock into place. He turned again - only to find Buggy sitting down once more, the reddish tint of his cheeks betraying his comically overdrawn frown.

“Hmph. Well, it just so happens that the magnificent Buggy the Clown sees potential in you. So I… I! I’ll lend you the use of one of my hands, just... make it quick.”

Shanks smirked again and returned to his spot behind Buggy. “Why thank you, Captain. I’ll try to live up to your expectations.” 

The phantom hand bounced along behind him and grabbed a lock of bright blue hair. Shanks mirrored the action on the right. The two mismatched hands found their rhythm slowly, but naturally, and the captains sat in silence for a while.

“...Ya know, you were always better at this sorta stuff.” Buggy mumbled.

“Who, me? No. You were just the only one who liked the theatrics.” Shanks stifled a chuckle. “I only hope this ends up extravagant enough.”

“If it’s not, I’ll toss you back into the sea.”

“Always trying to pick a fight, huh? Don’t forget who’s got the reins here.” 

Shanks forwent the hair, instead lacing his fingers through Buggy’s helping hand. 


End file.
